


hey there, pumpkin

by jalexic



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Polygamy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalexic/pseuds/jalexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the spookiest time of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey there, pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted anything in a while, oops.  
> enjoy this halloween fic that was supposed to be up yesterday, but was postponed for editing reasons.  
> i will most likely write more for this pairing, it's just too cute not to c:

It’s the morning of Halloween, and for the few seconds that Seamus lies with his eyes shut tight, completely content, drowning in the white bedsheets, it’s normal. Not unlike any other morning, he feels a solid warmth at his back and hears the light snores that he knows belong to James. His boyfriend has an arm thrown across him, and Seamus can feel soft breaths puffing against the back of his neck.

It’s wonderfully quiet, and Seamus almost wants to just lie awake and enjoy the sound of nothing, because it’s a rare commodity in this household. There’s always James yelling, Eddie laughing, Jordan sighing, Dan making obscure movie references, and Aleks somehow managing to insult an entire country in just a few words. There’s always _something_ , and so in this moment when there’s nothing but James’ breathing, Seamus savours it.

And after those few seconds of peace, the only thing he wants to do is go back to sleep. But with a house full of five other men, four of whom are unaccounted for and no doubt up to mischief, the odds are not in his favour. The fact that it’s Halloween certainly doesn’t help, and he just knows that his boyfriends have got something planned for their favourite holiday, something that will most likely involve pissing him off.

Seamus is _this_  close to falling back asleep, his face is pressed into the pillow and his mind is teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. He’s ready to slip away for as long as he’s able to when a sudden barrage of noise pierces the room. Goodbye peace, hello disaster.

Seamus deliberately keeps his eyes closed as his ears are assaulted by the sound of a million yells and cheers blending together. Well, more like four, but logic has no place in Seamus’ mind this early in the morning. He tries to block out the sounds of his boyfriends barging into the bedroom, screaming and hooting and making as much noise as humanly possible. The sound is accompanied by light, scratchy footsteps which belong to the dogs pattering in behind the parade, circling around the bed and joining the party.

Seamus still doesn’t open his eyes, determined not to give any sort of satisfying reaction, but James clearly has no such concern.

“ _What the fuck?_ ” It’s a phrase they’ve all heard many times before, but perhaps never this early in the morning, and never layered with so much annoyance. Seamus hears the rustling of sheets as James sits up, and the sudden gust of wind against his back makes him frown slightly. But he still feigns sleep, resolved to keep up his facade.

He can just imagine the way James must be glaring at the rest of them, eyes burning even as his annoyance fades and amusement replaces it. James can never really stay angry at any of them. He can sure as hell act like it, but the genuine feelings don’t really last for long, and even though he no doubt yells the most, the rage behind his voice is hardly ever real.

Seamus knows he’s probably the one who’s the least forgiving, and when he gets mad, it’s most likely genuine. But the balance is that Seamus hardly ever lets anything get to him and affect him so negatively, so the shouting and heckling is left to the others.

Eddie’s giggling his heart out, and it’s probably the most prominent sound Seamus can hear over everything else. And usually Eddie’s laugh is one of the greatest sounds ever, able to make him smile even on the worst days, but right now Seamus just wants them all to shut the fuck up, please, he’s trying to sleep. But they don’t, obviously that’s way too much to ask for, and among the layers of noise is the dogs barking and Jordan cackling and someone blowing a fucking party whistle. Oh, the joys of dating five men who don’t seem to know what the word ‘mature’ means.

It’s when Aleks and Jordan start singing a duet of ‘Spooky Scary Skeletons,’ which is a song that Seamus is all too familiar with at this time of year, that he finally eases his eyes open, immediately blinded by the sunlight spilling in from the window. Judging by the brightness, he can deduce that it’s actually not _that_  early in the morning, and maybe his boyfriends were considerate enough to grant him a sleep in, but that doesn’t mean he’s any less pissed.

Some of his grumpiness fades, however, when his eyes focus on the figure of Dan crouching down by the side of the bed and looking at him, offering a kind smile.

“Morning Seamus,” he greets, sounding a little apologetic as he continues. “Sorry for the sudden wake up call.”

And Seamus thinks that Dan is probably the most sorry about this, which isn’t surprising as he’s known to be the one of them with the most concern for other people’s well being. And, to be fair, there’s no chance that this was Dan’s idea. If Seamus had to guess, he’d say Eddie and Aleks were the masterminds behind this, with Jordan willingly roped in and Dan having nothing better to do but join them. But that doesn’t stop Seamus from glaring at him, because no amount of apologies is going to put him in a good mood right now.

Dan just takes it, he no doubt anticipated the grouchiness that is so typical of Seamus when he’s woken up involuntarily (and that’s happened more times than Seamus cares to remember), but before he can say anything else, another body enters Seamus’ vision.

“Happy Halloween, Seamoose!” It’s Eddie, of course it is, loud and rambunctious as always, acting like he’s on a sugar high, which really wouldn’t be surprising. One second he’s crouching beside Dan and the next he’s crawling onto the bed and tugging on Seamus’ arm. And maybe the sudden movements would make anyone else dizzy, but Eddie’s hyperactiveness is just something they’ve all learned to live with, and after so long it would just be weird to go a day without being assaulted into a hug or rushed into a kiss.

Eddie’s still pulling on his arm, trying to plead him awake. “C’mon, get up babycakes. We got things to do.” Seamus resists the movement, staying firmly pressed into the mattress, refusing to budge. Eddie sighs dramatically, and somewhere in the background Seamus can hear James chewing out Jordan and Aleks, with more than half of his words being ‘fuck.’

“Okay, fine. What do I have to do to make you get up?” Eddie asks, still holding onto Seamus’ forearm and unconsciously running his fingers along it. “What do you want? A kiss, maybe?”

Seamus doesn’t respond, only blinks up at his boyfriend, but Eddie grins and takes that as his cue to lean down. Eddie captures his lips, kissing him gently and ignoring his morning breath. Seamus can taste the hint of coffee on his boyfriend’s lips, meaning they already had breakfast and have probably been planning this early morning party for a while. Assholes.

“Hey! How come I don’t get a kiss?” James whines from next to them, and he sounds completely awake now, all traces of tiredness gone from his voice.

Eddie pulls away then, still grinning as he sits up. “Nobody gets anymore kisses until we’re all up and ready,” he declares, tugging on Seamus’ arm once again. And this time Seamus goes along with it, sitting up and yawning.

“I’ll go and make some breakfast for you guys,” Jordan offers as he backs out of the door, and Aleks stands from where he’d been sitting next to James to join him. James watches them go before sighing and muttering “Stupid assholes” as he stands to get ready. Dan stands, ruffling Seamus’ hair and walking out the door, and Eddie bounds up to go and let Chef out.

And it’s then, in that moment, that Seamus really fucking hates how much his boyfriends love Halloween. But at the same time he’s used to it, and he’s anticipating a very spooky breakfast, which will probably just end up being pancakes with chocolate syrup bats on them. But he can’t really ask for anything more, so he pushes himself out of bed and into the sunlight.

\-----

Baking Halloween cookies with five other adult men might sound like it would be boring. But when those men are some of the most immature and downright stupid people in the world, chaos is inevitable.

It’s one of their Halloween traditions that they do every year, and every time something always goes wrong. Whether it’s intentional or not, like James spraying the kitchen with fart spray or the flour being expired and making them all sick, something or someone has to fuck up, just to keep with tradition more than anything else.

Jordan probably has the most common sense during the cooking session, making sure that all sharp objects are kept away and Chef is out of the vicinity and trying his hardest not to spill anything. But all it takes is for Eddie and James, the resident trouble makers, to start brewing up mischief, and Jordan loses the reigns completely.

They only have enough dough to make six cookies, because someone fucked up and spilled half the sugar on the floor (it’s not Eddie’s fault he’s got butterfingers), so they get to decorate one cookie each, all crowded around the countertop and fighting for the different frostings and edible ornaments.

Seamus is hogging the bright green frosting, decorating his cookie with a collage of four-leaf-clovers, not exactly original but hey, he’s hungry, and he’s just going to end up eating it anyway.

Looking around at his boyfriends, Seamus can just feel the mischievous tension in the air. While Jordan is mindlessly decorating his cookie with a bunch of black cats, making idle conversation with Dan, not a care in the world, James and Eddie are clearly brewing trouble.

And it’s really not surprising that it’s them, James is no doubt longing for revenge after Jordan blew a party whistle right in his ear this morning, and Eddie is always up for being a nuisance.

They slyly collect handfuls of the little frosting bottles, making eye contact with each other and sharing shiteating grins before they attack, holding the frosting bottles above Jordan’s head and letting loose.

If the hysterical laughter didn’t give it away for Jordan, then the frosting sliding down the side of his face certainly did, and he lets out a yelp, looking at James and Eddie with faux hurt in his eyes as they cackle away.

Dan grabs some paper towels and goes to clean Jordan off, laughing all the while, and Seamus smiles fondly at the sight, feeling a presence settle next to him.

“You totally saw that coming, right?” Aleks asks, nodding his head at the spectacle in front of them.

Seamus smirks. “From a mile away.” And then Aleks laughs, reaching over and stealing James’ cookie, splitting it in half and giving the bigger half to Seamus. And they lean against each other as they watch the events in front of them, Eddie and James cackling away while Jordan tries to stay mad and Dan hides a smile.

Yeah, something always goes wrong, but if it didn’t, then the day just wouldn’t feel _right_.

\-----

One of Seamus’ favourite things about watching horror movies is the way his boyfriends react. Watching their faces as the tension on screen builds up to a jumpscare is one of the most entertaining things ever.

They’re down in the basement, all piling together on the couch. Or at least they’d all been on the couch in the beginning of the movie, but somewhere near the intro Aleks and Jordan had slid down to the floor, not wanting to deal with the lack of space. Seamus has got his legs sprawled across Eddie’s lap, his back against the armrest, and instead of watching the actual movie, he’s rather content staring at his boyfriends’ faces.

Eddie wears his heart on his sleeve, always has and probably always will, and it’s always entertaining to see his face light up in a million different emotions whenever something remotely interesting happens. As the suspense on screen builds, Eddie leans forward slightly, his eyes wide and attentive and alight with interest. And that’s not only the case when it comes to scary movies, because Seamus has vivid images in his mind of Eddie grinning like a fool whenever one of them says ‘I love you,’ resembling a love-struck teenager who just got their first kiss.

Dan is similarly enthralled, biting his lip as he watches the events unfold. And he’s no doubt already seen this movie, it’s some cult classic that he’d picked up from the dollar store and convinced them all to watch, but that doesn’t stop him from experiencing it all again just like the first time, determined to give himself the very best viewing experience. Much like Eddie, his emotions are clear on his face, conveying his feelings in that moment more than words could describe.

On Dan’s other side and on the opposite side of the couch from Seamus is James, leaning heavily on Dan’s shoulder as his eyes droop closed. Seamus can see that he’s trying to stay awake, opening his eyes occasionally only for them to fall closed again, but it won’t be long before he’s dead to the world, snoring contentedly. Seamus is honestly surprised James made it through the first half, considering he’d been yawning like crazy over an hour ago, but now it’s obvious that his tiredness is catching up to him, as they all knew it inevitably would.

Aleks and Jordan, whose hair is still wet from when he’d washed the frosting out earlier, are playing some hand game down on the floor, not paying any attention to the movie and instead focusing on each other. They stopped watching a while ago, somewhere around the halfway point, and instead started to entertain themselves, clearly having a great time. Occasionally Seamus will hear one of them laughing softly, followed by Dan shushing them which only serves to cause more laughs, and he knows it won’t be long until Dan gives up and lets them make as much noise as they want.

And Seamus has hardly been paying any attention to the TV at all, and it’s not just because the movie’s shit, although that is part of the reason. But he’d much rather stare at his boyfriends, and he’d do it all day if he could, because they’re ten times more entertaining than any movie could ever be.

\-----

It’s late by the time Seamus slides into bed, pressing up against Jordan’s side as the room is cloaked in darkness. He can hear the sound of his other boyfriends retreating into the other bedrooms, separating into groups of two as they leave.

Choosing a bed-buddy isn’t really a conscious decision. It’s not like they all line up and examine each other before deciding who they want to sleep with for the night. Usually it’s just whoever ends up walking in the same direction, whether that be two, three, or even a risky four, and they’ll spend the night together, free to sleep or perform any other activities they desire.

Tonight is a calm one, with Seamus relishing in the feeling of Jordan’s hand running through his hair, soothing him. He can just make out the dull tones of conversation coming from the next room, voices he recognises belong to Dan and Aleks, murmuring softly about something Seamus is too tired to listen out for.

Other than that it’s quiet, and Seamus chooses to focus on the sound of Jordan’s breathing, deep and heavy and familiar, his chest rising and falling beneath Seamus’ cheek. After a few moments, the conversation from the next room fills with gaps until it stops completely, and then it’s silent.

“You’re not still mad about this morning, are you?” Jordan’s voice is soft and sleepy, and Seamus can tell without looking that his eyes have long since drifted shut, on the brink of sleep.

Seamus considers the question, knowing that no, he’s not mad, and truthfully any feelings of resentment faded quite a while ago. Because while his boyfriends are the biggest and most infuriating idiots he’s ever had the displeasure of knowing, he still loves them, he really does. And no amount of stupid pranks can change that.

“Nah. I need to push away the anger and focus on getting revenge instead,” he mumbles in reply, eyes slipping closed. Jordan huffs out a laugh, his breath ruffling the tips of Seamus’ hair, and then he breathes out once more, deep and heavy, and Seamus knows he’s out.

And as he lies there, savouring Jordan’s warmth and drifting away, the only thoughts in Seamus’ mind are about the next morning, where he’ll wake up peacefully and still in love.


End file.
